Dulce o amargo, como prefieras
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: Preparar mates era una ciencia que ambos desconocían por igual. - AU argentino.


Por más "chico bien" que uno sea, en algún momento de su vida va a tener que tomar mate, sí o sí. No se puede ir de casa en casa negándose a aceptar uno y pedir, en su lugar, té o café. Fue algo que, tanto Midorima como Akashi, se negaron a aceptar hasta que Aomine, el chico humilde del grupo, a su manera brusca y poco respetuosa, les hizo saber lo desubicados que quedaban al hacerse los delicados de esa forma. Que contaba como _mala educación_ andar rechazando algo como eso cada vez y que, les guste o no, mínimo _uno_ debían aceptar. De esa manera, intentando tomarlo como un consejo de un amigo y no como los desvaríos de alguien a quien se le quemó la cabeza después de tantos matecocidos, aceptaron su destino y, para prepararse, escogieron la residencia de Midorima. El padre de este solía tomar mate, aunque amargo, una vez cada tanto.

Para la hora de llegada del pelirrojo, Shintarō ya tenía todo preparado, como se esperaría de alguien como él (aunque nadie haya llegado a definir lo que significaba ser ese tipo de "alguien").  
No tardó en indicarle a Akashi que tomara asiento también.

 _— ¿Quién ceba?_  
Se atrevió a preguntar el de cabello verde, esperando que Akashi se ofreciera. Honestamente, no quería ser él quien tomara la iniciativa. Cocinar nunca fue su fuerte y, de alguna manera, sentía que preparar un mate era parte del arte culinario, ese para el cual él no tenía talento.  
Estaba al tanto de la clase de comentarios que se hacen cuando el mate no es del agrado de alguien. "Páh, loco. Que mate horrible", como mínimo. Y lo último que deseaba era escuchar algo de ese estilo salir de los labios de quien tenía enfrente.

Este, comprendiendo el mensaje que le llegó codificado, sonrió con resignación y, soltando un leve suspiro, hizo lo que debía.  
 _— Yo empiezo, no te hagas problema._

Con la inexperiencia propia del que no toma, se dedicó a inspeccionar el equipo de mate. Inseguro de los pasos a seguir pero intentando que esto no se notara, tomó la yerba y comenzó a poner cucharada tras cucharada en el mate.

 _— Pará, Akashi._  
Sentenció la voz ajena, haciéndole creer que había puesto más de la cuenta y que Midorima lo descubrió. Sin embargo, no era nada de esto… para su suerte.  
 _— Creo que en el paquete de yerba vienen las instrucciones… Debe haber una sin abrir, me voy a fijar._

El pelirrojo, ahora más aliviado, asintió. Con instrucciones sería más fácil, ¿no?

Luego de algunos momentos y ruidos que delataban las acciones del de mayor estatura, éste regresó con una caja de "La Merced" en manos.

 _— Acá… están.  
_ Pronunciaba mientras sus ojos corroboraban lo que decía. _  
— ¿Te los leo textualmente o preferís que los resu-…?_

 _— Leélos tal cual estén._ – Lo interrumpió.  
Su comentario no venía desde la desconfianza a la capacidad del contrario para explicar o resumir las cosas, sino del hecho de que nunca antes había preparado uno y, mientras más información al respecto recibiera, mejor.

Suspiró por quién sabe qué razón.  
 _— Como quieras. Vamos con el paso uno…_  
Y ahí se tildó un poquito. El paso uno trataba sobre el agua y él ya la había calentado. El problema era que si la temperatura de la misma no era la correcta, no saldrían "buenos mates" -según las mismísimas instrucciones- y, probablemente, Akashi le atribuiría la culpa a su descuido.  
Antes de que la curiosidad impaciente del de ojos carmín le ganara y terminara por arrebatarle el empaque, se decidió a continuar, o mejor dicho, empezar con su lectura.  
 _— "Vierta yerba dentro del mate hasta alcanzar las tres cuartas partes del mismo. Si lo desea, para que los primeros mates no sean tan amargos, puede agregar una o dos cucharaditas de azúcar"._

En ese momento, Akashi notó que había pasado esa marca y que, además, no había agregado ni un grano de azúcar. Midorima y él compartieron una mirada de disgusto ante el descubrimiento pero, extrañamente, Shintarō decidió consolarlo.

 _— No importa. Sacale un poco de yerba y agregá el azúcar, ¿o te parece mejor amargo?_

 _— No, está bien. Creo que con una cucharada de azúcar va a estar bien._

 _— Sigamos._  
Mientras su acompañante se tragaba su orgullo de ganador y hacía lo que le fue indicado, Midorima continuaba con su lectura silenciosa para, momentos después, continuar dictándole los demás "pasos".  
 _— Ahora dice; "Tape con una mano la boca del mate, inviértalo y agítelo unos instantes. Vuelva el objeto a su posición normal. Cuide que la yerba quede recostada sobre una de las paredes del mate y además se forme un pequeño agujero"._

Akashi se sentía completamente ridículo teniendo que hacer -casi- un bailecito extraño para preparar la infusión. Pero, ¿realmente podía discutir si no sabía nada al respecto? Siendo guiado por ese pensamiento, se limitó a esperar que más instrucciones le fueran dadas.

 _— "Para comenzar el mate, coloque agua tibia suavemente en el hueco que quedó en la yerba. Iniciar el mate con agua tibia permitirá que no se queme la yerba y pierda el gusto. Deje reposar unos instantes"._

 _— Agua… ¿tibia?_

 _— Parece._  
Ante el más reciente descubrimiento, se vio obligado a pensar rápidamente en una solución.  
 _— Voy a traer agua fría._

 _— Estás preparado para todo, Midorima. Bien._

No sabía si era un halago o un insulto. Viniendo de Akashi, nada podía tomarse como sonaba, sus verdaderas intenciones siempre permanecían ocultas y no solían ser buenas o amigables.  
Decidió tomarlo como lo más obvio y ofensivo e ignorarlo, yendo a buscar una taza o vaso para poder llevar a cabo la primera fase de esa riesgosa misión.  
Al regresar donde lo esperaban los ojos ansiosos de Seijūrō, vertió un poco de agua caliente sobre lo que ya había traído, para luego darle los honores al pelirrojo, quien era el encargado de cebar.

 _— ¿Y después?_

La sonrisa que estaba formada en los labios ajenos le producía cierta incomodidad. No entendía por qué tanta emoción repentina, y eso le hacía pensar que tal vez él era lo gracioso, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, pensaba también que Akashi solía encontrar diversión en lugares extraños. No le sorprendía que preparar mate lo tuviera tan entusiasmado.

Se acomodó los anteojos y, tras un suspiro, continuó.

 _— "Introduzca la… bombilla… en el…_ – Carraspeó. _— hueco húmedo."  
_ La velocidad y elocuencia con que iban saliendo las palabras se fue deteriorando, quedando una extraña serie de pausas entre palabra y palabra.

La mirada de Akashi, posada ahora sobre él e ignorando las indicaciones que entendió más como una propuesta con doble sentido que como lo que realmente eran, captó toda su atención y, en un momento de debilidad ante el pudor de verle el sentido _malo_ a lo que dijo, casi suelta la yerba. La sonrisa burlesca que tomaba como seductora, ese brillo en la mirada que bien conocía…, era lo primero en avisarle de su desventaja y la forma en que todo terminaría.  
Aunque acostumbrado, no estaba preparado. No se supone que hicieran más que preparar mate…

En todo caso, él puso la pava, sí, pero no iba a tomar de la bombilla. O, bueno, hasta que se la metieran hasta la garganta sin pedirle permiso.

Las manos del pelirrojo se movieron, ahora sí, ante las instrucciones, colocando la bombilla donde debía y moviéndola ligeramente para que encaje bien.  
 _— Y, ¿entonces, Shintarō?_  
Sabía que pronunciar su nombre con ese tono era jugar sucio. Especialmente, al ver como el nerviosismo se adueñaba del cuerpo ajeno, tratando éste de resistirse y actuar como si ahora, de repente, le interesara leer las instrucciones y entenderlas a un nivel espiritual.

 _— Y…_  
Dirigió, por última vez, la vista a las letras que ahora ya casi ni entendía. Su concentración se encontraba en otro lugar, lejos de ahí, y su vista borrosa no le ayudaba mucho.  
 _— E-eso nomás. Dice que ya podés empezar a tomarlo…_

Tenía que hacerse el desentendido, el que no captaba las indirectas, ni siquiera cuando un pie de Akashi buscó contactó con una de sus piernas.

De nuevo y ante la incomodidad imposible de esquivar, aclaró la garganta, casi en una tos fingida, para así hablar una vez más.

 _— Y, al final dice que… no hay que mover mucho la bombilla y hay que cebar siempre de mismo lado, preferentemente…_

 _— Bueno._

Ante esto, momentáneamente las caricias se detuvieron. Midorima se permitió respirar aliviado y esperaba con tonta inocencia que eso no pasara a mayores.

.

 _— ¿Me la tirás?_  
Su sonrisa era sugerente, pero su petición, seria. A Midorima le hubiese gustado no tener la mente tan podrida a esas alturas y haber podido pensar en que se refería a la yerba. La falta de costumbre en tomar mate y la costumbre excesiva en otras actividades lo habían llevado a pensar en algo para nada _correcto_ … En ningún sentido de la palabra.

 _— ¿Qué…? ¿A qué te… referís…?_

 _— A la yerba, Midorima. Obviamente_.

 _—…  
_ Inseguro de si hablar o cubrirse el rostro para no dejar al descubierto la vergüenza que lo invadió, terminó actuando por instinto y, simplemente, se levantó para agarrar el mate.

 _— Gracias._

Le hizo entrega del objeto con la gracia de una bar tender sirviendo cerveza, y tan provocativo como una, también, aunque intentara disimularlo, ya sea por orgullo, diversión o burla. Midorima no lo sabía y no parecía tener interés en averiguarlo tampoco, cosa que transmitía al dirigir inmediatamente su atención a cualquier otra cosa o abandonar el lugar en cuanto una provocación, por más leve que fuese, se hiciera presente.

Aunque divertido, era, de cierta manera, estresante. La excusa del mate había sido conveniente. Gracias a Daiki, compartirían un momento a solas y Akashi se lo agradecía en silencio. Pero, ¿qué objeto tenía estar ahí si Midorima se iba a hacer el pelotudo toda la tarde? No se iría del lugar sin su recompensa. Midorima iba a chupar la bombilla hasta que su caliente contenido le invadiera la boca y, consecuentemente, la garganta.

.

 _— Bueno, Midorima. Gracias por los mates, estuvieron muy ricos._

El de ojos esmeraldas estuvo a punto de hablar, de recordarle que fue Akashi quien los cebó y, por ende, el merecedor del reconocimiento. Sin embargo, se frenó al ver que el de menor estatura aún no finalizaba de hablar.

— Pero, como no estoy muy acostumbrado, siento que el sabor que me dejó en la boca es un poco… raro. Y, tengo algo en mente para sacármelo, ¿me ayudás?

Sin siquiera disimular, pasó su mano por sobre el pantalón del más alto… directamente sobre su entrepierna. No tenía intenciones de ser rechazado o dejar pasar la oportunidad. Y a Midorima, honestamente, lo que menos le quedaba era fuerza de voluntad después de un día tan agotador. Por eso mismo, ante la fuerza de Akashi y la brusquedad con la cual buscó saciar sus instintos, no pudo resistirse. No le quedó más opción que, una vez más, caer en su juego y quedar totalmente a su merced.  
No era poco usual ni inesperado que, después de una excusa conveniente, se encontraran en la pieza de Shintarō buscando la manera de no hacer ruido por si llegaba alguien, estando su rostro en aparente competencia con el cabello de Akashi para ver quien era el más colorado.


End file.
